My English Professor
by FlyingMintBunny2
Summary: Human AU. USUK. Alfred is a freshman in university. On his first day of school, he recognizes someone he knew in high school. Who is this person? Read to find out. Crappy summary is crappy. Rated T for language and maybe other things. Nothing too bad, though.


**Ohaii therrr. Welcome to the world of my brain. Sadly, this is not the next chapter for one of my other fics, but a completely different story. I do this all the time for some reason. I have, like, so many other stories, but then I go and start a new one without even finishing the others. I'm horrible, aren't I? Those of you who read my other stories, I'm so sorry. I'm not sure when one of them will be updated next, but hopefully it will be soon, yeah? orz**

**Ahem, anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters!(sadly) **

* * *

_Prologue: First Day_

Once upon a time, it was my first day of uni... Cool, right?

Oh, wait, I should tell you who I am first, shouldn't I?

Well, I am none other than Alfred F. Jones, the super awesome kick-ass hero!

Back to my first day of college...

Kay, so I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda lost on the first day of school. I missed freshman seminar because, well, I was on the other side of campus and didn't realize I was supposed to be on the other until the class was already almost over.

No biggy. Not like freshman seminar's important, anyway... Right?

So, to avoid missing another class, I asked for directions to the English lecture hall. Luckily, I found it and was on time to class, but the professor wasn't in yet. He's probably some stuck-up old dude. I took a seat near the middle of the class. There was a lot of people preparing for class, but there was also a lot of people laughing and talking. I took out a notebook and pencil, ready to take notes.

Most people would think I didn't take notes, and, well, they're sorta right... I mean, I take notes... Sometimes... When I'm not spacing out. Hopefully I can change that 'cause I wanna be something cool, like an astronaut! I have to get through the required courses first, though.

The class became silent as a short man with blond hair, wearing a white button-down shirt and dark grey dress pants, walked into the room with a black briefcase. He placed the briefcase on the desk before turning his attention to the students, "Hello."

My eyes widened with recognition as I stared at the blond man with large, emerald eyes and unmistakable bushy eyebrows. This man was none other than Mr. British gentleman Arthur Kirkland, someone I used to go to high school with. He used to be picked on by a bunch of jocks... Including myself... Don't look at me like that! It was the peer pressure! I don't even remember what we were bullying him for... Anyway, how did he manage to become a professor so quickly? He was a senior when I was a freshman!

Well, uh, he sure grew up well... I mean, he used to be all scrawny and dorky. Now... Well, he's still thin and short, but a lean type of thin... He's also kinda curvy now... Like a girl. His face just tops it off, 'cause he's always had a sort of baby face... I kinda feel bad for bullying him now...

I was snapped out of my thoughts as he continued speaking, "I am Arthur Kirkland and I will be your English professor. I'm just as new here as most of you are, so this will be a learning experience for the both of us. Please, call me whatever you like, but do refrain from using any ridiculous nicknames. I get enough of that from the bloody French teacher that I happen to share a classroom with." The class let out a small collective chuckle at that and I could hear a few girls swooning at his British accent.

Arthur then opened his briefcase and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Alright, I suppose it's time for me to learn the names of the lot of you. Raise your hand when I call your name so I can match names with faces. Do correct me if I mispronounce something." His eyes scanned across the room. For a moment, I thought he paused when he saw me, but it was gone in a split second.

Then he began calling out names. I watched him as he called out names. Before he called out mine, it seemed as if he did a small double-take in disbelief, but that may just be wishful thinking... "Er, Alfred Jones?", he said as he looked at me as I raised my hand with a somewhat wary smile.

Maybe he doesn't recognize me and we can just get through this semester normally without any problems...?

As Arthur finished calling names, he turned around to walk back to his desk and I caught myself staring at his backside before quickly diverting my vision with a small blush.

Or not...

This was gonna be a long semester...

* * *

**Super short first chapter is super short. Er, what'd you think...? Is it worth continuing? Give me your feedback! Follow, favorite, review... I believe you know the drill. **


End file.
